Compression coding refers to a series of signal processing technologies for transmitting digitalized information through a communication line or storing the digitalized information in a form appropriate for a storage medium. Media such as video, an image, voice, and the like, may be the subject to compression coding, and in particular, a technology for performing compression coding on video is called video compression.
Next-generation video content is expected to feature high spatial resolution, a high frame rate, and high dimensionality of scene representation. The processing of such content will bring about a significant increase in message storage, a memory access rate, and processing power.
Thus, a coding tool for effectively processing next-generation video content is required to be designed.
In particular, it is necessary to design an improved deblocking filter in order to effectively remove an additional blocking phenomenon generated when a motion compensation scheme, such as overlapped block motion compensation (OBMC), is used.